Late Night Viewing
by elaiel
Summary: Bruce has a nightmare, Hulk can't sleep, Clint makes a suggestion without thinking and then has to explain himself, Jarvis helps. (Sequel to Objects of Desire, kinda slash, or friends with benefits)


Hulk could feel the nightmare rolling through Bruce's brain. Bruce was tossing and turning, feet kicking out as he tried to out run or fight off the horror pursuing him in the dream. His panic was what had woken Hulk, his heart racing, panting and thrashing.

It wasn't hard for Hulk to take control, his rising presence overwhelming the dream which had woken him and sending Bruce into a deeper, dreamless sleep in the back of his mind.

Hulk looked around Bruce's room, picking idly at the shreds of the lightweight pajama pants around his hips.

"Mister Hulk?"

The voice from the ceiling startled him, before he remembered the invisible voice in the house who talked to everyone.

"Is house voice?" Hulk asked cautiously and as quietly as possible.

"Accurately observed." The voice said. "I am Jarvis, the voice in the house."

"Uh-huh," Hulk agreed. "What house-voice...Jar-vis want?"

"I was not expecting to see you Mister Hulk."

Hulk huffed out a sigh. "Hulk wake up. Puny Banner have bad dream. Hulk come out so Banner dream go away. Banner go to sleep again."

There was a pause.

"Shall I tell anyone you are here?" Jarvis asked. "Is there any thing you need?"

"Hulk thirsty. Jarvis can tell Cupid...Clint, Hulk is awake."

"I will tell Clint and there is fruit juice in the kitchen."

Hulk pushed himself to his feet, slipping out of the remains of the now thoroughly deceased pajamas with a shrug of his shoulders and a flick of the hips.

"This way." Jarvis said helpfully, putting the lights on in the hallway.

Hulk followed the lights through to the kitchen as they lit and dimmed. A single spotlight came on in the kitchen, illuminating the refrigerator.

Hulk carefully popped the refrigerator door open with a finger. It swung open, bathing him in white light. Among other things he could see the fridge contained a variety of juices in bottles and cartons. Bottle caps were not Hulk friendly, carton's however he had managed before. Hulk picked up a carton and put it in his mouth, closed his lips and bit down. Juice exploded satisfyingly in his mouth and he swallowed before spitting the empty carton into the sink.

He had finished all the cartons of juice, and accidentally three cartons of milk, and was sat on the floor scraping the last out of a bowl of leftover coleslaw when Clint padded into the kitchen, looking rumpled and dressed only in a pair of sweatpants.

Clint did a double take. "You hungry big guy?"

Hulk remembered to swallow his mouthful before replying.

"Hulk thirsty, but is food in fridge. All juice in bottles." He added mournfully.

Clint regarded the green giant sitting cross legged on the floor. He grinned and stepped forward.

"You want me to open the bottles?"

Hulk nodded.

Clint stepped around Hulk, realizing the Hulk was unsurprisingly completely naked. He pulled the bottles out and ferreted around in the cupboard till he found the deep wide bowl they used before. He tipped all the juice in together, it was all various tropical fruits anyway, then lifted it two handed and passed it to Hulk who took it and drained it in one go.

Hulk handed him back the empty juice bowl with a grin. "Juice good."

"Still thirsty? Hungry?"

Hulk shook his head. "Hulk not sleep, Banner have bad dream and Hulk wake up. Hulk tired, but not tired."

Clint was confused for a moment. "Oh, tired, worn out but not sleepy?"

Hulk nodded. "What Clint do when not sleepy?" Hulk asked him.

"I don't know, listen to music, read something, have a wank."

Clint realized he probably should have applied his brain to mouth filter the moment that phrase came out of his lips and Hulk's face wrinkled in confusion.

"Uh you can forg..."

"What that?" Hulk asked.

Clint swallowed and leaned against the kitchen surface. "Touching yourself?" He gestured in the general area of his groin. "You know? It feels good?"

The entirely blank look on Hulk's face implied he completely didn't understand.

"Your cock?" Clint added.

Hulk looked down at his groin then up again at Clint. He was a SHIELD agent, and additionally Hulk was a giant green rage monster when the feeling took him, outwardly Clint was calm and pleasant, inwardly he was cringing in embarrassment.

"Uh Hulk, do you know anything about...uh bodies? In a non-smashing way, like how your body works?"

"No." Hulk shook his head.

Clint gave Hulk a look. He guessed the big guy was never really out enough for anyone to even think about having the birds and the bees sorts of discussion with him. Maybe they'd assumed he knew from Bruce, or instinct. Who knew if he had ever been anywhere safe and calm enough to actually discover masturbation. Clint thought it unlikely as Hulk had had no experience of chilling out prior to their movie hang out.

That was just sad, all guys ought to be able to do that once in a while at least, it was a guy thing, giant green rage monsters included. Clint realized Hulk was still watching him and waiting.

"Jarvis?" Clint asked. "If we go in the lounge, can you get me some body and sex education videos or materials?"

"I can select some appropriate materials, Agent Barton." Jarvis replied calmly. "What target age?"

Clint gave Hulk a speculative look. "Better go with young teen. They'll be simple enough, but will be using adult enough body diagrams. I don't think Hulk would self identify with anything aimed younger, he's only ever been an adult."

"Good sir." Jarvis replied. "I will select one with adult body portrayals as far as possible. I have also taken the opportunity of engaging privacy mode as this would appear to meet the criteria for automatic privacy."

"Thank fuck." Clint muttered. "Yeah, thanks Jarvis." He turned to Hulk. "Okay Hulk, lets go in the living room. Time for a lesson about bodies and stuff."

In the lounge, Clint hauled out all of the floor cushions and spare blankets, and supplemented them with the bedding from the spare rooms. Soon enough they were installed in front of the television, side by side.

Hulk sprawled out unselfconsciously, and in that position his nudity was somewhat more blatant. Clint looked away.

"Okay, what have we got Jarvis?"

"Having listened to your conversation I have selected an educational film about bodies, and then a short film about masturbation for boys and men. The films are aimed at teens and adults with a learning disability. Based on your own and Doctor Banner's personal outlooks, I have selected films that are liberal, body-positive and non-religious. The masturbation film promotes it as healthy and positive for individual sexual self awareness."

"Great, thanks." Clint turned to the Hulk. "You okay?"

"Hulk watch film with Clint again?"

"Well, this is more educational, you can learn stuff."

Hulk nodded, settling himself down in his heap of cushions. "Hulk is good. Hulk happy to watch films again."

"Well, you've been going as soon as the smashing ends again."

Hulk made a noncommittal noise. "Hulk not have to go, but why Hulk stay?"

Clint shrugged, saddened again. "Cause you want to? Jarvis, play the film."

The film started. Clint kept only a vague ear on what was in the film and watched Hulk watch the film. Hulk was transfixed and evidently engaging with the material. Clint watched as at relevant points Hulk looked at his own body hair, just a little under his arms and at his groin, sniffed his armpits at the section on personal hygiene, and examined his own testicles and cock at the section on genitals. Clint kept his thoughts carefully blank as Hulk thoughtfully hefted his own scrotum in a large hand and moved his foreskin forwards and backwards.

"Hulk not..." Hulk tugged at his foreskin, giving Clint a querying look.

"Cut? Circumcised?" The film had shown both. "No." Clint agreed.

"Clint is?"

"No, most guys my, our, age are but my parents were too drunk to care about getting it done."

"Why Hulk not?"

Clint shrugged. "I don't know. I guess cause Bruce isn't, or maybe cause it grew back. You heal well."

Hulk nodded in agreement. There was a moment more reflection before Hulk took his hand off his balls and reached out to Clint. Clint forced himself not to tense up, but all Hulk did was lift Clint's arm to look at his armpit and surprisingly gently poke the hair. Hulk ran his finger over the sparse hair on Clint's chest and down his happy trail. Clint yelped and moved away.

"Sorry big guy," Clint said, "wasn't expecting that."

"Clint have more hair than Hulk."

"Yeah, arms, pits, chest, crotch, legs, the whole business."

"Hulk see?"

The request appeared to be entirely innocent, and it wasn't like Hulk was overly body conscious. Well, body conscious at all really. Clint took a deep breath, stood and slipped out of his sweat pants. He stood there naked in front of Hulk.

"Clint hairy." Observed Hulk, apparently amused and reaching out a thick green finger to run it over the hair on the outside of Clint's thigh.

"More than you yeah, but lots of guys have more body hair than me. I don't think most of them would be willing to show you though."

Hulks fingers on Clint's hip turned him round and Clint spun slowly so that Hulk could see his back and...oh shit. Hulk's finger was running over his butt, stroking down the crack of his ass and running along the sensitive crease where his butt met his legs and Clint's body was having a predictable reaction to the sensations. He was sensitive there and he could feel his cock thickening just a little in response. He took a step away and turned.

"Uh, Jarvis, can you get the next film ready?"

Jarvis brought the title screen of the next film up and Clint nipped to the bathroom to grab a couple of towels and some lotion. Hulk appeared to be an experiential learner. Uncut like himself, Hulk probably didn't absolutely need lube, but it was nice to have.

Clint took a deep breath while he was out of the room. He was beginning to second guess the wisdom of this decision. He let out a deep breath. He was still convinced it was the right thing to do. Hulk was a guy, one of the guys, and if Clint didn't bring him up to speed on the sort of things people ought to know then it didn't look like anyone else would. Whatever happened, it had to be a good sight better than the way he'd received his education about these sorts of things living in the circus. He padded back into the lounge and Jarvis dimmed the lights again and started the film as Clint dropped back into his section of the cushion pile.

Clint was right. Hulk was an experiential learner. The film began with a more in depth look at male genitalia than the last film and Hulk was soon examining his own flaccid cock and balls and comparing himself to the pictures and animations on the screen.

Hulk looked over at Clint, gesturing between his groin and the screen.

"Hulk same as man!" He seemed surprised.

"Why wouldn't you be?"

"Hulk is...hulk?"

Clint got the idea that maybe that wasn't the word Hulk was originally going to say. He damn well wasn't going to use the M word though.

"Well, you look pretty normal to me. Just big and green as well."

Hulk gave him an almost shy smile then turned back to the film. Jarvis restarted it from where he had paused it.

It didn't take long for the film to get more practical. Again, Clint wondered how he had managed to get himself naked in Bruce's lounge with the Hulk, who was manhandling himself and beginning to get hard by the looks of it. Embarrassingly Clint was beginning to firm up himself.

"Clint?"

He looked up at Hulk. Hulk gestured at the screen. The film was talking about lubrication.

"Oh," Clint said grabbing the bottle, "yeah, I brought some. Hold your hand out."

Hulk took his hand off his cock and whilst squeezing a generous amount of lotion into Hulk's outstretched palm, Clint got his first real look at Hulk's erect cock.

It was large, but pretty much in proportion to Hulk's size. Scaled down all over to human sized, Clint guessed Hulk would be pretty average. As it was it was pretty big, but Clint had seen porn where some non-irradiated guys had pricks of a similar size, though they were in the freakishly large range for a normal human.

He supposed the size of Hulk's penis was good news. If Hulk ever did develop socially to the point he was interested, and if he found someone strong and or brave enough to have sex with, it was at least a feasible proposal.

He watched as Hulk wrapped his lubricated hand around his cock again and stroked lazily, eyes half lidded as he watched the rest of the film. Clint couldn't help watching Hulk as he tried out the things suggested in the film. Despite the voice in his head calling him a pervert, he was now achingly hard. Oh, to hell with it, it wasn't any worse than anything he'd done with the guys in the circus, or on a couple of occasions to get a mission completed.

He poured some lotion into his own hand and fisted his cock watching Hulk learning to find his own pleasure. In the background the film ended and Jarvis ran the video on into ambient music and light show. Hulk was laying back on the cushions, hand moving on his cock firmly and with increasing purpose. Clint's own hand moved in a matching rhythm.

Clint tensed in shock as Hulk turned his head to look deliberately at him, watching Clint stroke his own cock. It was clear that the sight did it for Hulk, Hulk met Clint's eyes, and within four more strokes of his hand his body tensed, his back arched and Hulk was coming, hips thrusting arrhythmically into his fist, eyes tight shut, growling his pleasure in a low rumble.

Clint's own orgasm hit him hard and he bit down on his lip to stifle a cry as come spilled over his fingers. Finally he lay panting on the cushions, stroking the last drops out of himself.

"You okay big guy?" He asked rather breathily.

"Hulk good." Hulk murmured. "Hulk very good."

Clint turned his head. Hulk was sprawled, loose and relaxed over the cushions, eyes closed, his hand resting on his thigh near his slowly softening cock, his come glistening on his belly and chest.

"You like that then?" Clint asked him, sitting up.

"Clint teach best things." Hulk muttered with a deep chuckle.

Clint laughed. He grabbed a towel and wiped himself off then rolled to face Hulk. Hulk opened an eye. Clint offered the towel.

"Wipe up?"

Hulk gazed at him sleepily, then accepted the towel and wiped himself down before pitching the towel lazily in the direction of the bathroom, making Clint laugh again. Hulk harrumphed.

Feeling around Clint found his sweatpants and pulled them on. When he looked back at Hulk, the big green guy was wrapping a blanket round his hips, covering himself. Another useful benefit of the film Clint hoped. He rolled to face Clint, pillow stuffing creaking under him.

"Clint stay?" He asked, surprising Clint again.

"Stay?" He queried.

"Uh-huh. Hulk sleep now. Clint sleep?" Hulk pulled some covers half over himself. "Clint right, wank good for sleepy." Hulk gave Clint a slow sleepy smile and held up the covers inviting him over.

Oh fuck it, he had no idea how he was going to explain it this time to Bruce, who would inevitably be there in the morning, but he rolled over and let himself be gently Hulk-handled against the toasty warmth of Hulk's chest. He felt Hulk curl up around him a little and relaxed, feeling absolutely safe for a change. Around him, the big guy's breathing quickly dropped into sleep, though he didn't change back yet, still warm and reassuringly large around Clint. Clint let himself go loose and slept.


End file.
